A-G-L-E-T
A-G-L-E-T là 1 bài hát từ tập phim "Tip of the Day", mô tả nhắc nhở cho thế giới tầm quan trọng của đầu mút dây giày: "aglet". Bài hát được thể hiện bởi Phineas và nhóm bạn (có sự cộng tác của Candace) tại quảng trường Danville, được biết đến dưới cái tên "Phineas and Ferb's Aglet-Aid". Ca khúc dựa theo lời ca xen kẽ, tạo nên những giai điệu hấp dẫn trên từng nốt nhạc. Bài hát được xếp hạng 7 trong Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne Những dòng sau đây trong lời bài hát được ghi chú thích "Các ca sĩ" nghĩa là cả Phineas và nhóm bạn đều hát cùng một lúc. Lời bài hát Phineas: Through the eye of the needle Time to loosen your tongue Got a tip how to make ends meet Các ca sĩ (và đám đông): A-G-L-E-T, don't forget it. Phineas: Gets us all up on our feet, yeah, yeah, yeah Các ca sĩ: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it. A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it. A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it. A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) don't forget it. Các ca sĩ: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it. Phineas: (We're tying the world together) Các ca sĩ: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it. Phineas: (We're tying the world together) Các ca sĩ: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it. Phineas: (We're gonna tie the world together!) Các ca sĩ: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it. Phineas: (We're gonna tie the world together!) Phineas: One word at a time! Phineas: Ladies and gentlemen, my sister, Candace Flynn! Candace: And in the end, the most important thing Is that we never forget The end of a shoelace is called the... the... uh... Wait a minute! It doesn't matter! I can't believe I was almost sucked into this! Phineas: I can't believe you still haven't learned the word. I mean, we spelled it a bunch of times in the song. (Phần hậu kết) Phineas: Too much information But keep your eye on the ball'' '' We're going to drive it hard to the hole, yeah. Các ca sĩ: A-G-L-E-T, Don't forget it. Phineas: Brings us closer to our sole, yeah. Các ca sĩ: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) Don't forget it. Phineas: (We're gonna tie the world together!) Phineas: One word at a time! Candace (la lên trong nền): It doesn't matter! Phiên bản thử nghiệm Through the eye of a needle It's time loosen your tongue Gotta tip how to make ends meet A-G-L-E-T (Don't forget it) Gets us all up on our feet We're gonna tie the world together (A-G-L-E-T Don't forget it) We're gonna tie the world together (A-G-L-E-T Don't forget it) One word at a time Too much information But keep your eye on the ball We're gonna drive it hard to the hole A-G-L-E-T (Don't forget it) Brings us closer to our sole We're gonna tie the world together (A-G-L-E-T Don't forget it) We're gonna tie the world together (A-G-L-E-T Don't forget it) We're gonna tie the world together ONE WORD AT A TIME! Bản dịch Phineas: Nhìn xuyên qua lỗ giày Đã đến lúc nới lỏng giày của mình rồi Có một mối nối để nới ra Các ca sĩ (và đám đông): A-G-L-E-T, đừng quên nó. Phineas: Nào hãy đứng dậy bằng đôi chân của mình Các ca sĩ: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) đừng quên nó A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) đừng quên nó A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) đừng quên nó A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) đừng quên nó A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) đừng quên nó Phineas: (Chúng ta sẽ thắt chặt cả thế giới này) Các ca sĩ: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) đừng quên nó Phineas: (Chúng ta sẽ thắt chặt cả thế giới này) Các ca sĩ: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) đừng quên nó Phineas: (Chúng ta sẽ thắt chặt cả thế giới này) Các ca sĩ: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) đừng quên nó Phineas: (Chúng ta sẽ thắt chặt cả thế giới này) Phineas: Chỉ một từ thôi! Phineas: Thưa quý vị và các bạn, chị gái tôi,'' Candace Flynn!'' Candace: Và cuối cùng, thứ quan trọng nhất Là thứ chúng ta không được phép quên Đầu mút của sợi dây giày được gọi là ... là ... Đợi đã! Nó chẳng quan trọng gì cả! Mình không thể tin được là mình bị cuốn vào cái này Phineas: Em không thể tin được là chị không nhớ được từ đó. Bọn em đã đánh vần hàng tá lần trong bài hát rồi mà. (Phần hậu kết) Phineas: Quá nhiều thông tin Nhưng hãy chú ý vào đầu quả bóng Tôi sẽ ném nó qua lỗ Các ca sĩ: A-G-L-E-T, đừng quên nó Phineas: Nó sẽ đưa chúng ta đến gần nhau hơn. Các ca sĩ: A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) đừng quên nó Phineas: (Chúng ta sẽ thắt chặt cả thế giới này) Phineas: Chỉ một từ thôi! Candace (la lên trong nền): Nó chẳng là gì cả! Ám chỉ *Khi Candace bắt đầu màn solo, nó giống như phong cách trong (phiên bản âm hưởng của bài hát), sau đó chuyển lại cảnh hòa nhạc cho buổi diễn về chủ đề chương trình. *' ': Aglet-Aid nghe giống như một ám chỉ về ban nhạc Band Aid bắt đầu từ năm 1984. Thông tin cơ sở *Thiếu tá Monogram, Carl và Vivian Garcia-Shapiro và người trông giống Dan Povenmire tạo ra xuất hiện nhỏ trong tập phim này. *Khi Phineas hát đoạn "We're tyin' the world together" và "We're gonna tie the world together" (Chúng ta sẽ thắt chặt cả thế giới này) cậu ấy cũng vẫn hát "A-G-L-E-T don't forget it" (A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) đừng quên nó) với tất cả mọi người. *Phineas dùng sử dụng một loạt lối chơi chữ về từ "giày": "It's time to loosen your tongue", một "cái lưỡi" (tongue) cũng trở thành là lưỡi giày, khi cậu hát "We're gonna drive it hard through the hole", cậu đã ném quả bóng vào lỗ xỏ dây giày của 1 chiếc giày khổng lồ và khi cậu hát "It brings us closer to our soul", cậu đã chỉ vào đế giày (sole) của mình, khi đọc từ "sole" (đế giày) đã chỉ ra các từ đồng âm. *Đây cũng là bài hát với số lượng người tham gia hát nhiều nhất vì cả thế giới đã cùng hát (hoặc ít nhất là Hà Lan, Trung Quốc, Ý và Danville). *Trước khi bảng quảng cáo nhấp nháy chữ "A-G-L-E-T", chữ cái đầu tiên đã xuất hiện là chữ T, nghĩa là bảng nhấp nháy đã được hoạt động trước đó. *Phần đầu của bài hát nghe rất giống "Come Home Perry". *Khi Phineas hát "Time to loosen your tongue" (Đã đến lúc nới lỏng giày của mình rồi) dây giày của cậu ấy không được buộc, nhưng ngay sau đó nó đã được buộc. *Khi Phineas lần đầu tiên hát A-G-L-E-T, tay cậu ấy không hề có sợi dây giày nào. *Bài hát này là 1 ca khúc được tính phí nằm trong những phiên bản độc quyền của Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions trong . Tuy nhiên, phần hội thoại của Candace được lược bỏ. Nó cũng bao gồm cả phiên bản album DVD tiếng Tây Ban Nha. *Trong lúc Isabella xuất hiện làm hình chữ G, có thể thấy hình bán nguyệt xuất hiện ở phía sau. Hình bán nguyệt có thể tượng trưng cho mỗi lúc mà Candace xuất hiện. **Đây là bởi vì bản chất của Isabella và Candace đều sẽ là hình bán nguyệt, nên nó có thể có lý khi hình đó xuất hiện ở phía sau. Mặt khác, hình dạng của tất cả các nhân vật xuất hiện ở phía sau lúc họ làm hình dáng những chữ cái. *Dây giày của Phineas chuyển từ tay trái sang tay phải và tiếp diễn lại rất nhiều lần trong bài hát. *Khi Phineas ném quả bóng và hát "We're gonna drive it hard through the hole" (Tôi sẽ ném nó qua lỗ) và vào phần cuối "We're gonna tie the world together" (Chúng ta sẽ thắt chặt cả thế giới này), chiếc micro trên tai nghe của cậu ấy đã biến mất. Thành viên trong ban nhạc *Phineas và Candace - Ca sĩ chính *Ferb - Ghita bass và ghita âm hưởng *Baljeet - Đệm phím đàn, tay lắc *Isabella - Ghita *Buford - Nghệ sĩ trống Sáng tác *Jon Colton Barry Mã BMI #10678885 Xem thêm *"Tip of the Day" *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *Danh sách các bài hát en:A-G-L-E-T de:P-I-N-K-E es:La canción del club del herrete pl:AGLET pt:Agulheta nl:A-G-L-E-T pt-br:Ponteiras Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 3 Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Phineas Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Candace Flynn hát Thể_loại:A Thể_loại:A đến Z